At present, a display screen is placed on a desk or on the ground by a base disposed on the desk or on the ground. The base has a function of supporting and securing the display screen.
Typically, the base is mounted in a rear casing of the display screen. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a pre-positioning structure on an end face of the base where the base and the rear casing are contacted, by which the base can be fitted into the rear casing. The base is locked to a base securing bracket by means of a position-limiting device and thus is secured.
However, in the above configuration, an actual mounting height of the position-limiting device is higher than an ideal mounting height, as a result of which the position-limiting device cannot have the base completely secured. When the base is subjected to a force applied in a direction parallel to the end face of the base, a gap between the end face of the base and an end face of the rear casing is inclined to increase, and thus the base is deformed and warped.